In conventional methods for fabricating photovoltaic cells and other electronic devices from semiconductor wafers, the wafer is generally thicker than actually required by the device. Making thinner semiconductor lamina from wafers requires methods and materials to support the lamina. Improved methods and apparatus to produce electronic devices utilizing thin lamina are useful in a variety of configurations.